Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 3 \\ 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 9 \\ 3 & 5\end{array}\right]$